


Memories

by Golbez



Series: Little Boxes [3]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golbez/pseuds/Golbez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Autobots find a protoform with a spark. Said protoform promptly messes with everyone's favorite set of twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> A quick backstory to explain who the protoform is. Basically, the Autobots raided a Decepticon base, and among the lifeless protoforms they found one with a spark. With the AllSpark gone, this can only be the spark of a pre-existing mech, and the general suspicion is that it's some poor Autobot who was captured and has since likely been experimented on by the 'Cons.
> 
> I won't say _who_ the poor Autobot is, but it shouldn't be too hard to guess. That, and I'm mostly leaving it up to the reader.

The protoform had begun to thrash the moment Ratchet had started talking about sparks, so Sunstreaker and Sideswipe found themselves pinning the youngling down by the arms. Wheeljack had since taken up position by the protoform's legs, holding them down as Ratchet carefully slid open the youngling's chest panel, exposing the hidden spark chamber.

As Ratchet ran his tests and scans, the protoform struggled helplessly against the trio of mechs holding him down, making small, whimpering sounds. The Twins exchanged a look with each other, and with Wheeljack, and all three were thinking the same - this was nothing like the earlier, crazed behavior of the protoform.

"There, all done," said Ratchet, as he slid the protoform's chest panel back into place, and the protoform made no noise in response. Though when Wheeljack tentatively raised his hands, it began thrashing again, prompting the engineer to clamp his hands back down on the thin legs.

"Wheeljack," said the protoform, gazing directly at the engineer with bright red optics. Ratchet had stepped aside with Prime, and the pair was discussing the medic's findings in low voices.

"Why, yes, that _is_ my name," said Wheeljack, deciding to humor the protoform. While being dragged into the medbay earlier, the youngling had called out the names of every single Autobot they had passed by, reinforcing the fear that this might just be an Autobot prisoner whose spark had been transferred into a protoform.

The protoform looked around for a moment, before looking at his legs, then up at Wheeljack.

"Wheeljack," it said again, then, "Wheeljack. Wheeljack. Wheeljack. Wheeljack..." and so on.

Sideswipe bit back a chortle out of his amusement. He grinned at the engineer, who was beginning to look quite nervous, shifting in place with his optics dimming and brightening alternately.

"S-Stop that!" he said finally, after almost an entire minute of the protoform repeating his name. The protoform paused, considering the command for a moment, before looking down at his legs.

"I am not going to release your legs, if all you are going to do is to thrash around and attempt to get away from us," he said, sounding just a tad tired. This seemed to work though, in getting the protoform to stop talking, as he lay his head back down on the berth, looking up at the Twins instead. Ratchet and Prime had stopped talking as well, instead simply observing the protoform.

"He-ey," said Sideswipe, suddenly breaking the uneasy silence, "You think it knows us, Sunny? It hasn't said a thing to us yet."

"How am I supposed to know?" growled Sunstreaker, frowning at the protoform. "If this thing calls me Sunny, I'm going to slag you, Sides."

"Nah, I'm sure it knows who we are," said Sideswipe, looking down at the protoform. "Hey, you know who me and my brother are, right?"

The protoform looked up at him for a moment, as though considering what he had heard, or perhaps even searching his memory banks for a name. Then -

"Slagger," it said, directing this at Sideswipe, before turning its head to look pointedly at Sunstreaker, "Fragger."

"What - you little - !"

The resulting verbal war managed to earn a few chuckles from even Prime, and Ratchet couldn't help but grin.

"Whoever this mech really is," he said, "I think I like him already."


End file.
